


A Shared Warmth

by Mogseltof



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Constipation, F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, New Relationship, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Sandbox AU, Unspecified - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: The indulgence of a quiet morning and something... Not quite understood, but almost.
Relationships: Megatron/Windblade (Transformers)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Shared Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaeBeyza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeBeyza/gifts).



Megatron paused in the middle of the winding path that led up the slope, squinting as he gazed over the impressive amount of landscape they’d passed over to even get to this point. He redirected his gaze, Windblade’s red and black wings disappearing around a curve ahead of him, the internal shutters on his optics irising to adjust for the changing light. “Is it much further?” he called out. 

There was the barest rustling of shrubbery as Windblade picked her way back through to walk next to him with her lighter frame, her expression unchanging from her pleasant neutral. “Not long now, I promise,” she said in that tone that told Megatron she was smiling. 

She  _ wasn’t  _ smiling, but it was about the tone, it was the one she used when she was pleased but not outwardly showing it, she used it when she was talking about the things she liked or with people whose company she found enjoyable--

Megatron terminated the line of thought and redirected his processes to answer before he took too long. There was a strange impulse in the back of his mind to apologise, to reassure her that he didn’t mind and wasn’t complaining, that he just wanted to know for knowing’s own sake. Several phrases lined up in his mind to say exactly that and he frowned a little. 

He nodded instead of voicing any of them and started walking again. 

It would have been faster if they could use their alt modes. The path was too thin and winding for him to navigate in alt though, so he was stuck walking.  _ Windblade _ simply could have flown to the location and sent him the coordinates, or, as her kindness usually inclined her to, a marked route. For some reason she’d chosen to walk with him instead. 

Even in their shared silence, he found he appreciated the company. 

“Oh! It’s through here--” Windblade’s touch was light on his arm, guiding without tugging, and Megatron followed her instinctively without pushing it away as he might usually. 

The path dipped slightly, passing between two parts of the rock face in a way that made it nearly invisible if you weren’t looking for it, and the greenery was, well, greener underfoot as they moved behind the rocky exterior of the sloping cliff face. The air got warmer, the humidity indicators on Megatron’s environmental displays ticking up several notches as they progressed. One of his proximity indicators was gently blinking in the corner now that he looked, telling him that Windblade’s hand was still on his arm even though it didn’t need to be. 

Her footsteps slowed and halted, and he fell into place with her as he took in the broad clearing and the pool of water in front of them. It was steaming faintly, the grass around the edges green and lush and springy. Insects flitted in the air around them, and when he scanned the pool all he could sense was an unusual depth and high temperature. 

When he looked to Windblade for explanation she was smiling as widely as she ever did, which wasn’t terribly wide at all, but it was that small expression that lightened her whole face and warmed her optics, giving them a depth she rarely shared with anyone. Given enough time with her he could drown in them. 

“I glimpsed this while I was flying overhead,” she said softly, still smiling as she dropped her hand from his arm and stepped forward and down to one knee, running her hand through the water. Her optics had locked to the surface of the water, internal irises shifting and focusing on the ripples behind the path of her fingers. “It seemed unusual so I took a sample--the mineral composition is incredible, it has properties of no other body of water we’ve encountered here.”

She looked back up at him, the bright fingers of dawn light that filtered through the cliff face bouncing off the gold of her helm and giving her an alien halo to frame the inner light of her expression. Her smile was a little bit wider, her optics a little brighter, and it wasn’t something Megatron had seen from her before. 

He sunk to a crouch next to her, knee cabling protesting with the effort even as her optics tracked his face. “How so?” 

His voice sounded too loud, too deep and cracked to his own audials, but if she thought so she didn’t show it. “It’s enriched,” she said instead, lifting her hand and examining the water as it clung and dripped down the plating of her fingers. “Many of the minerals present in the earth here are also present in the water, if only for reasons of dispersion from a point of contact, but it’s only in very trace amounts, less than point oh-one percent for most. Here, though, the heavier metals are present in incredibly high quantities, like nowhere else! I have no idea how, if it’s just this area, or if the temperature has something to do with it--I’m not a scientist unfortunately, but it’s interesting and it feels wonderful. I--I don’t know, I thought it might interest you as well.”

“It does,” said Megatron, if only to see that face from her again. He didn’t really care how or why one pool of water was different to another, but a curiosity was a curiosity, and Windblade had chosen to share it with  _ him _ instead of anyone else. He ran his hand through the water, noting the temperature was pleasant, but nothing else particularly distinctive about it. “It’s very… Nice.”

Windblade laughed, the plating around her eyes shifting and catching his attention again. Slim, nimble fingers tangled with his own in the water, and Windblade squeezed his hand lightly. “I’m sorry to have brought you out here for as little as this,” she said, her tone rueful. 

“Don’t apologise,” said Megatron, squeezing her hand back without thinking, and it was only because he was so close to her that he noticed the faltering in her engine spinning and the quickly-tamped-down peak in her EM field. His own started to pick up in response, and he hurried to reign it in lest she notice as well. “I enjoyed you bringing me here, even for as little as this.”

“Thank you for taking the time to indulge me, then,” she said, everything about her tone and face diffusing with a sort of softness he didn’t recognise. 

He looked back to their hands clasped in the water instead of trying to figure out what she meant in the muddle that had become his processor. Through the slowly increasing light and the distortion of the pool, their black fingers were entwined in a way that made them indistinguishable, their grey and red plating meeting and merging so that he could no longer separate the two of them out. Something warm flickered to life deep in his chest, and he looked back at Windblade’s face with a brighter understanding. 

“Thank you,” he said softly. “For allowing me to indulge.”

In the water their grips both tightened, wrists twisting that much closer without a word from either of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> goddamnit, now I ship it. Also I've been in TF fandom for officially two years and I have finally written something from Megatron's POV. Shout out to BaeBeyza for opening my eyes on two characters who don't get as much interaction as they Rightfully Should.


End file.
